


INFIDELITY (Jihan)

by Rabbitshu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitshu/pseuds/Rabbitshu
Summary: Cuando Jeonghan descubre que su novio le es infiel decide enfrentar al tercero en discordia.Lo que no espera es encontrarse con un chico tan amable, caballeroso y apuesto que por un momento le haría olvidar su plan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sus puños se cerraban en las sábanas y su espalda se arqueaba debido al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo cada vez con más intensidad.   
Su cuerpo se movía vigorosamente mientras el chico sobre él no dejaba de arremeter una y otra vez dentro de su estrecha y caliente cavidad arrebatándole varios gemidos de sus labios. 

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar por tercera vez haciendo que el chico recostado en la cama abriera los ojos perdiendo un poco la concentración. 

—Cheol, deberías contestar. Tal vez es algo importante.—Manifestó el joven de cabellos negros con la voz entrecortada. 

—No, seguramente es mi madre que quiere que vaya a comer con ellos. Pero no iré, hoy soy tuyo.—Respondió sin dejar de moverse. 

—Pero-

Seungcheol interrumpió la frase a medias del contrario devorando sus labios con pasión, haciendo que el chico se derritiera ante aquello, correspondiendo mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Seungcheol y arañándola en el proceso. Pronto el joven se olvidó del asunto mientras el contrario se encargaba de proporcionarle más placer con ese propósito. 

~~

Jeonghan lanzó su teléfono celular a la cama. Era la tercera vez que trataba de contactar a su novio y éste no respondía. 

Había tratado de justificarlo muchas veces queriendo creer que tenía mucho trabajo y que tal vez no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo había estado desconfiando un poco últimamente debido a que Minghao trabajaba en la misma área que su novio en la empresa y éste le había dicho que últimamente no tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, ya que los pendientes se habían completado con anticipación. 

Jeonghan no quería pensar en cosas que involucrasen a su novio con otro hombre, pero ciertamente le resultaba demasiado sospechoso que dijera que siempre iba a ver a su madre y la señora Choi le dijera al mismo tiempo que hacía mucho que su hijo no la visitaba. 

"¿Estará planeando una sorpresa para nuestro aniversario?" Se preguntó a sí mismo en otro intento por hacerse sentir mejor. 

—Sí, seguro que anda por ahí buscando un lugar para irnos de viaje y es por eso que me evade todo el tiempo, eso debe ser.—Se animó para después tratar de distraerse con otra cosa. Sin embargo, minutos después, ya estaba con el teléfono pegado en su oreja tratando de escuchar la voz de Seungcheol. 

~~

Horas después la puerta del departamento se abrió y tras ella Seungcheol aparecía con una sonrisa en su rostro y unas enormes ojeras. 

Cuando se adentró en la habitación encontró a su rubio novio durmiendo en la cama con su celular en la mano y al revisar el suyo propio se dio cuenta de que tenía al menos veinte llamadas perdidas de Jeonghan. 

Suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a desvestirse para después meterse entre las sábanas junto a Jeonghan quien al sentir a su novio abrió los ojos y se aferró a él. 

—Llegas tarde de nuevo.—Reclamó con voz adormilada. 

—Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo en casa de mi madre.

—Entiendo, debería ir contigo la próxima vez.—Propuso con una sonrisa. 

—Sí, tal vez luego. Vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? 

Jeonghan asintió aferrándose más a su novio y poco después ya se encontraba dormido de nuevo. 

Seungcheol por su parte se había quedado despierto un rato más admirando a su Jeonghan. Se sentía mal por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no podía justificarse con sólo sentirse mal, él sabía que lo que le hacía a su novio le convertía en una mala persona. Pero no podía evitarlo, Jeonghan era el chico más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida, también era demasiado cariñoso y dulce, era inteligente y adorable; en pocas palabras, era el novio ideal. 

Aún así Seungcheol creía que Jeonghan tenía un defecto, y es que el chico le temía a probar cosas nuevas, no le gustaba salir a los lugares que a Seungcheol le gustaban porque decía que no eran de su interés aún si nunca había ido a alguno. Tampoco le gustaba probar comidas nuevas porque temía ser alérgico.   
Lo que a Seungcheol le tenía realmente frustrado era que Jeonghan jamás había querido tener sexo con él, temía ser lastimado y además él creía conveniente hacerlo una vez que estuviesen casados a pesar de que también le temía al matrimonio. De hecho no se explicaba cómo es que Jeonghan había aceptado que vivieran juntos. 

Seungcheol amaba a su novio, por supuesto, pero no había podido evitar fijarse en cierto chico pelinegro hacía unos cuatro meses.   
Su nombre era Jisoo, el chico trabajaba en la misma empresa que él pero en otra área distinta. Se habían topado un par de veces y no había sido hasta una fiesta del trabajo en la cual habían tenido oportunidad de hablar.   
Seungcheol se había enterado entonces que Jisoo amaba hacer las mismas cosas que él y eso le había hecho formar una relación afectuosa con el pelinegro en un corto tiempo. 

Sin darse cuenta, dos semanas después de conocerse, ambos se encontraban desnudos en el departamento de Jisoo haciendo el amor sin ninguna vergüenza y lo que había comenzado como un encuentro de placer, pronto se convirtió en una especie de rutina en la cual tenían sexo al menos tres veces a la semana probando cosas nuevas. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, ese chico lo tenía mal. 

Durante la madrugada, Jeonghan despertó con sed así que se levantó camino a la cocina, no sin antes darle una mirada rápida a su novio quien dormía junto a él plácidamente haciéndole sonreír, se veía realmente cansado. 

Al volver a la habitación notó algo brillante sobre el buró y entonces se dio cuenta que era el celular de Seungcheol recibiendo un mensaje. 

—¿Quién rayos le manda un mensaje a esta hora?—Se preguntó no pudiendo evitar esconder su curiosidad cuando silenciosamente se dirigió hacia el aparato en cuestión y lo tomó. 

Jisoo: 04:26  
¿Duermes? 

Jisoo: 04:30  
¿Realmente te cansaste? Yo también, pero no puedo dormir :( 

Jisoo: 04:31  
¿Le devolviste la llamada a tu madre? Me siento culpable porque no has podido verla por estar conmigo. No nos veamos mañana, ve a visitarla. 

Jisoo: 04:32  
Supongo que dormiré también. Mándame un mensaje cuando despiertes. Me encantas. ❤️

Los ojos de Jeonghan se llenaron de lágrimas, obviamente sospechaba aquello, pero siempre trataba de pensar positivo, pues ante todo creía que Seungcheol lo amaba solo a él a pesar de sus inseguridades. 

Justo en ese momento estaba debatiéndose entre despertar a Seungcheol y echarlo de casa a patadas o fingir que no pasaba nada, pues realmente sentía que dejar a Seungcheol podía ser doloroso, temía salir lastimado aún más. 

Una tercera opción llegó a su mente con rapidez, haciéndole sonreír por su obviamente evidente ingenio. No sería ninguna de las anteriores, haría algo mucho mejor. Ese tal Jisoo le daría muchas explicaciones, ya era hora de dejar de tenerle miedo a todo.

~~  
Jisoo había dejado su teléfono celular junto a él dispuesto a dormir y esperando quizá una respuesta que de momento no llegaría, si algo había conocido de Seungcheol, era que el chico tenía el sueño demasiado pesado como para escuchar el tono de mensaje. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que él pensaba, la respuesta llegó en ese momento. 

Cheol: 04:52  
No veré a mi madre mañana, yo definitivamente quiero pasar el día contigo. ❤️

Jisoo sonrió con ternura ante aquello, realmente le gustaba demasiado su compañero de trabajo. 

Jisoo: 04:53  
¿Estás seguro? No quisiera que por mi culpa la relación con tu madre se arruine. 

Jeonghan bufó con molestia, había tenido que moverse a otra habitación para que Seungcheol no despertase. 

No podía creer como ese tipo podía ser tan descarado y sin corazón, es decir, estaba quitándole a quien había sido su pareja por tres años y lo único que le preocupaba era arruinar la relación de Seungcheol con su madre. Vaya persona sin escrúpulos. 

Cheol: 04:55  
Eso no pasará. Te veo mañana a las ocho en el café cerca de la oficina. No lleves tu teléfono celular, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pide un café americano para mí. 

Jisoo: 04:55  
¿Vas a secuestrarme? 

Cheol: 04:56  
Ya lo sabrás mañana. 

Jisoo: 04:56  
De acuerdo, confío en ti. Descansa entonces. ❤️

Cheol: 04:59  
Tú también. 

Dicho aquello borró la conversación y regresó a la cama junto a su infiel novio, sin embargo no regresó el aparato a su lugar. Mañana sería un día interesante. 

..  
..  
..

Al día siguiente Jisoo se levantó con emoción, el que Seungcheol le hubiera dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él le hacía pensar en un sinfín de cosas, probablemente sería el momento de comenzar una relación. 

Jisoo sabía que sus encuentros sexuales con Seungcheol no representaban ninguna formalidad y estaba completamente a favor de las relaciones sin compromiso, sin embargo el tipo era tan dulce que era imposible no sentir algo más por él y estaba seguro de que Seungcheol probablemente pensaba lo mismo, así que había planeado proponerle llevar su relación a otro nivel. 

Tenía planeado lo que haría, pronto sería el cumpleaños de su compañero de trabajo, así que había ideado una cita perfecta en la cual, al final de la comida en su restaurante favorito, le propondría salir formalmente, y es que para Jisoo era increíble que alguien como Seungcheol estuviese soltero, de modo que planeaba cambiar aquello. Tal vez no era como lo había planeado, pero si Seungcheol no se lo pedía en aquella cafetería, entonces él mismo lo haría, ya idearía otro plan para su cumpleaños. 

Estaba decidido. 

Jeonghan esperaba afuera de la cafetería en cuestión, vigilaría a cualquier tipo sospechoso que ordenara café americano, tal vez no era el mejor plan del mundo pero fue lo mejor que se le había ocurrido a las cuatro de la mañana recostado en la bañera vacía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

Uno tras otro, entraban hombres de variadas edades a ordenar café americano, claro, porque todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra, como siempre.   
Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, es decir, no podía enfrentar a todos los tipos que entraran a la cafetería sin tener que equivocarse al menos unas diez veces. 

Perdido en sus negativos y exagerados pensamientos, no notó cuando un chico de delgada figura y oscuros cabellos se adentró al lugar para ordenar café americano, para posteriormente tomar asiento en las mesas que se encontraban fuera del local y sonreír con naturalidad.   
No fue hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos que supo que había encontrado a la persona que esperaba. 

—¡Jisoo! ¿Qué haces por acá tan temprano? Hoy no trabajas.—Cuestionó un hombre desconocido que claramente era algún compañero de trabajo. 

Jeonghan no pudo escuchar la respuesta del chico, pues el hecho de estar escondido tras un arbusto no le ayudaba mucho a agudizar su sentido auditivo. Pero eso no importaba, había encontrado al tercero en discordia y no iba a desistir ante su plan, definitivamente ese tipo rompe-relaciones lo tenía que oír. 

Cuando el colega del arrebatador de novios se alejó, Jeonghan supo que su momento había llegado, así que salió tras los arbustos encaminándose hacia el chico con la seguridad dibujada en su rostro. 

Y claro, como su plan iba demasiado bien para ser verdad, algo tuvo que ocurrir para arruinar el momento, y que mejor que un chiquillo en bicicleta que por ir tomando una bebida no se percató del rubio que caminaba sin dañar a nadie, siendo dañado cuando la bicicleta se estampó contra él y el líquido de la bebida del chiquillo se derramó encima suyo casi haciéndole gritar por lo molesto que estaba. 

El chiquillo lloró tras el regaño de Jeonghan, eso aunado a la pequeña herida que tenía en su rodilla, nada comparado con la lesión sangrante del rubio, y por supuesto que todo aquel alboroto no había pasado desapercibido para cierto joven de cabellos negros quien sin dudarlo corrió a auxiliar a aquel par de personas que al parecer no estaban comenzando su día tan bien como él. 

El chiquillo corrió hacia su madre, alejándose sin siquiera pedir una disculpa u ofrecerle ropa nueva por la suya arruinada por lo que parecía ser batido de chocolate. 

—Cielos, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó una dulce voz junto a él mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse. 

Jeonghan volteó a mirarlo y fue entonces que se percató de quién se trataba, aumentando así su enojo. El tipo era apuesto, jodidamente apuesto. Definitivamente estaba a punto de vomitar bilis o algo así. 

—Estoy bien.—Respondió secamente soltándose del agarre del contrario. 

—¿Estás seguro? Esa herida en tu rodilla se ve-

—¡Dije que estoy bien, cielos! ¡¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste?!—Expresó levantando la voz esta vez. Odiaba a ese tipo, lo odiaba en serio. 

-—De acuerdo.—Respondió el chico con voz ligeramente baja alejándose de la escena. Después de todo estaba esperando a Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan se sacudió lo mejor que pudo decidido a alejarse. Su plan estaba arruinado, había tenido al culpable de su enojo frente a él y no había sido capaz de enfrentarle a pesar de que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente molesto como para armarse de valor.  
El dolor de su rodilla le hizo flaquear, pues la adrenalina se había normalizado en su organismo haciéndole recordar que de hecho era un ser humano y por supuesto que esa herida debía doler, así que cayó de rodillas al suelo volviendo a ensuciarse con batido de chocolate. 

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero de repente ahí estaba Jisoo de nuevo ayudándole a incorporarse. 

—Olvídalo, no estás bien. Tienes que curar esa herida o podría infectarse. 

—No, déjame. Yo-

—No digas nada, solo camina. Con cuidado.

Jeonghan permaneció en silencio los escasos cinco minutos que habían caminado, Jisoo le había ayudado apoyando su brazo alrededor de su cuello para cargar así con la mayoría de su peso, a pesar de no ser algo tan grave, Jisoo no le había dejado andar de otra manera.   
Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una casa de tamaño regular y posteriormente se adentraron en ella. 

Jisoo obligó a Jeonghan a sentarse mientras él corría por su botiquín de primeros auxilios, posteriormente se arrodilló frente al rubio y procedió a desinfectar aquella herida. 

—No tenías que hacer esto.—Dijo Jeonghan de repente. 

—No importa, no iba a dejarte ahí solo. ¿Estabas perdido? 

—Por supuesto que no. Yo estaba esperando a alguien. 

Jisoo lo miró sorprendido, por un momento se había olvidado de Seungcheol.—¿En serio? Curioso, yo también esperaba a alguien. 

—Es obvio, de hecho yo-

Su reclamo se vio interrumpido de nueva cuenta cuando sus intestinos le delataron, ciertamente había salido muy temprano de casa sin darse tiempo de desayunar algo y justo ahora sufría las consecuencias. 

Jisoo soltó una risa divertida. 

—Parece que tienes hambre, déjame traerte algo. 

Dicho aquello caminó hacia la cocina y fue entonces que Jeonghan se dio cuenta que Jisoo había terminado de curar su herida sin que él se diera cuenta. Un tipo tan malvado como él no podía mostrarse amable así como si nada. 

Poco después el chico volvió con el desayuno y se lo ofreció al rubio quien miró todo con cierta duda. 

—No puedo aceptar esto.—Soltó de repente. 

—No te preocupes, por mí no hay problema, te traje hasta acá y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte algo de comer. ¿Quieres llamar a la persona que estabas esperando? No vaya a preocuparse. 

Jeonghan negó con la cabeza, su sola voz de aquel joven le hacía volverse loco, tenía ganas de golpearlo y de abrazarlo a la vez por haberle sacado de esa vergonzosa situación. 

—Ahh, creo que entiendo tu incomodidad, y como no, si estás todo sucio. Ven conmigo, te daré algo de ropa y luego podrás comer tranquilamente.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte del rubio, Jisoo lo llevo consigo hacia su habitación y una vez ahí le ofreció ropa cómoda. 

—Esto debería quedarte perfecto. Vístete y sal cuando estés listo.—Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. 

Jeonghan miró todo a su alrededor, quien sabe cuántas veces su novio había visitado ese lugar y ciertamente no podía entender el por qué Seungcheol había decidido a engañarle. 

O tal vez si lo comprendía, Jisoo era un chico apuesto, amable y parecía ser atento, su voz era como una bella melodía de esas que nunca te cansarías de escuchar y además parecía ser muy valiente, es decir, él nunca se atrevería a meter a un desconocido en su casa para ofrecerle comida y ropa limpia, porque quien sabe, podría ser un ladrón encubierto o algo así. Sin embargo Jisoo lo había hecho sin ningún problema y no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. 

—¿Y si lo mejor es dejar ir a Seungcheol?—Se preguntó a sí mismo.—No puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo si no es feliz.—Suspiró antes de vestirse y salir de la habitación. 

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Jisoo sosteniendo su teléfono celular que había dejado olvidado en el sofá. Jisoo tenía una expresión entre confusa y asustada, probablemente había visto algo que no debía y se sintió en la necesidad de reclamarle el haber tomado sus cosas sin permiso, sin embargo entendió todo cuando observó una llamada perdida de su novio en la pantalla y posteriormente ésta volvió a iluminarse mostrando la fofo de contacto que no era más que una captura de cierta vez que habían viajado a Japón y en ella salían juntos regalándose uno de los miles de besos que se dedicaban a diario. Ahora ya no sabía si tan siquiera esa fotografía significaba algo para él. 

—¿Quién eres tú?—Cuestionó Jisoo finalmente y Jeonghan estaba sorprendido de que el chico no estuviera llorando o algo así. 

—¿No es obvio? Soy el novio de Seungcheol y claramente tú eres su amante.—Respondió totalmente decidido, el momento había llegado, si Jisoo quería pelear él definitivamente no se negaría. 

Los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa tras esas palabras. 

—¿Su novio? No entiendo, Seungcheol me dijo que era soltero. 

No se suponía que Jeonghan lloraría, estaba enojado y obviamente llorar en ese momento era signo de debilidad, pero ahí estaba, derramando lágrimas tras oír aquello. Una cosa era que Seungcheol estuviese engañándolo, pero otra peor y muy diferente, era que además de eso le estuviese negando ante los demás. 

—¿Soltero? 

—Maldita sea.—Se quejó.—Por favor dime que no he destruído tu relación con él, yo no sabía que... espera, ¿la persona a la cual buscabas era a mí? 

Jeonghan asintió, esta vez había agachado su cabeza. 

—No lo puedo creer. Yo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, de verdad. Si yo hubiera sabido que Seungcheol salía con alguien yo nunca-

—Te hubieras acostado con él.—Completó la frase. 

—Yo...

—No digas nada.—Le Interrumpió.—Ahora me doy cuenta que no es tu culpa, sino mía por estúpido. 

—No digas eso, tampoco es tu culpa. Ambos hemos sido engañados. 

—Ya lo sé.—Susurró.—Debo irme, gracias por todo y si algún día te vuelvo a ver prometo que te voy a devolver tu ropa. Nos vemos, Jisoo. 

Jisoo no detuvo a Jeonghan cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero sí que tenía curiosidad sobre algo. 

—Espera.

Jeonghan se giró a mirarlo. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

Jeonghan sonrió ligeramente.—No necesitas saber eso, nos vemos. 

Y sin más, desapareció por la puerta, ahora ambos tenían algo que hacer. 

~🌸~


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron rápidamente, durante ese tiempo Jeonghan actuó como si nada frente a su novio, y es que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tocar el tema de Jisoo. Tampoco era como que tuviera que vivir eso a diario como para saber cómo actuar. Además, muy en su interior, deseaba que Seungcheol cambiase de parecer y volviera a ser como antes, pero también tenía sentido común y sabía que eso no pasaba tan fácilmente en la vida real. 

Jisoo por su parte dio por terminada su relación con Seungcheol tan pronto lo había vuelto a ver el lunes en el trabajo. El contrario le cuestionó muchas veces la razón de su decisión pero Jisoo se había excusado diciendo que aquello pronto se volvería monótono y no quería lastimarlo o lastimarse a sí mismo -aunque eso último ya hubiese pasado-, también le había insinuado la idea de conseguirse una pareja formal y prestarle toda su atención, refiriéndose obviamente a cierto chico de rubios cabellos, y tras decir eso, pudo notar la expresión incómoda del chico.  
Jisoo se cuestionó muchas veces si decirle o no lo de su encuentro con su novio, eso probablemente tendría que valer muchas explicaciones que por supuesto deseaba saber, sin embargo desistió, pues pensó que eso en realidad no le correspondía a él, así que prefirió terminar las cosas bien con Seungcheol a pesar de que por dentro quería matarlo, y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había llegado a sentir que quizá podría estar enamorado, pero todo se había arruinado tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para pensar.

~~ 

Seungcheol permaneció desanimado por unos días a causa de Jisoo, él planeaba dejar a Jeonghan; lo amaba, por supuesto, pero no deseaba lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, no se lo merecía. Pensaba que con todas las virtudes que Jeonghan poseía, fácilmente podría encontrar a alguien mil veces mejor que él y Seungcheol no quería ser un impedimento para aquello. 

Finalmente, tras planearlo en su mente por un tiempo, el día esperado llegó; a pesar de que Jisoo ya no estaba más con él, tratar de seguir su relación con Jeonghan sería engañarse a sí mismo y no quería hacer eso. Jeonghan se merecía a alguien que valiera la pena y claramente esa persona no era él, así que esperó sentado en la sala de estar hasta que finalmente Jeonghan llegó a casa. Sus maletas ya estaban hechas, ya que no quería arrepentirse, así que enseguida terminaran de hablar, él se iría. 

—¿Volviste temprano del trabajo?—Cuestionó Jeonghan al verle ahí, usualmente Seungcheol volvía después de él pero pronto entendió que no era por el trabajo en realidad. 

Seungcheol asintió.—Volví antes porque quería hablar contigo. 

—Dime. 

—Han, yo quisiera decir muchas cosas, pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Por dónde quiera que lo veas soy un idiota y explicar mis razones es más difícil de lo que parece. 

Jeonghan frunció el entrecejo fingiendo estar confundido, sabía lo que se aproximaba.—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Quiero decir... debemos terminar. 

—¿Qué? 

—En estos últimos meses yo no he sido el mismo contigo, no te he dado la atención que te mereces y tampoco te he tratado de la mejor manera. Yo no quiero seguir así, deseo que encuentres a alguien mejor que te de todo lo que tú mereces y más y yo no soy esa persona. Terminemos esto, te quiero demasiado como para alargar esto que claramente no funciona desde hace un tiempo. 

Jeonghan suspiró. No entendía por qué Seungcheol estaba haciendo algo que a él mismo le correspondía hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizá era porque él había estado teniendo miedo esos últimos días y por ello no se había atrevido, quizá era su latente esperanza de que Seungcheol le amara de nuevo, o quizá simplemente lo amaba demasiado como para tener el valor.  
Ni siquiera estaba triste o molesto, pues tras llorar lo suficiente mientras su infiel novio trabajaba y también encargarse de descargar su enojo en otras cosas, aquello ni siquiera le cayó tan mal como cuando se enteró de Jisoo en primer lugar. 

Estaba agotado, ya no podía llorar más. 

Y hablando del tercero en discordia, parecía ser que Jisoo ya no se comunicaba con su ahora ex-novio, puesto que Seungcheol ya no se escondía para hablar por teléfono y ya no recibía mensajes cada cinco minutos. No sabía si agradecerle o no al chico por dar por terminada su clandestina relación con Seungcheol, aunque a decir verdad, aquello ya no servía de mucho en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Nosotros nunca hemos discutido como para darnos razones para terminar, explícame solamente el por qué tu falta de atención hacia mí.—Cuestionó, aquello no era una invitación a que el contrario se arrepintiera, realmente sólo buscaba que Seungcheol se atreviese a confesar. 

—Mira Jeonghan, voy a ser totalmente honesto contigo, hace mucho que siento que ya no es lo mismo, ya no salimos como antes y tampoco nos comunicamos tanto, yo he actuado extraño y todo eso se debe a una razón en especial. 

—¿Quién es él?—Soltó de repente, quería demostrarle que no era un tonto que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. 

Aquello dio resultado, ya que los ojos de Seungcheol se abrieron con sorpresa tras aquellas palabras, se suponía que había sido muy cuidadoso para no ser descubierto pero al parecer Jeonghan iba un paso adelante de él. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—No preguntes eso, sólo lo sé. 

Seungcheol suspiró.—Es un chico de la empresa, estuve tratándolo por un tiempo y cuando lo conocí mejor no pude evitar que algo más pasara, ahora aquí están las consecuencias. Pero no importa, entre él y yo ya no hay nada de todos modos. 

Jeonghan asintió convencido.—Ya veo, seguramente él te ofrecía cosas que yo no. 

—No es por eso, en realidad-

—No me expliques nada, yo sé que es así.—Le Interrumpió.—Te agradezco tu sinceridad, pero creo que ya no hay más de que hablar, por favor vete. 

Seungcheol exhaló de nueva cuenta, había algo raro ahí, conocía por demás a Jeonghan como para esperar al menos que llorara o dramatizara un poco la situación, sin embargo nada de eso estaba pasando, ¿cuando Jeonghan había madurado tanto? ¿Cuando había aprendido a mostrarse fuerte por fuera?

—De acuerdo.—Respondió tras unos segundos en silencio.—¿Me dejas darte un último abrazo?

Jeonghan asintió no muy convencido y posterior a ese último contacto, su ahora ex-novio abandonó el que había sido su hogar durante un tiempo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. 

..  
..  
..

Para Jeonghan el hecho de estar soltero de nuevo había sido más bueno de lo que hubiese podido imaginar; ya no tenía que esperar hasta tarde preocupado por la hora y que Seungcheol no apareciera, también podía ir al súper mercado y comprar todos sus caprichos, ya que antes se limitaba debido a Seungcheol y sus gustos diferentes a los suyos, también podía salir más seguido con sus amigos y platicar de todo con ellos y tampoco tenía que sentirse presionado por ver a la madre de Seungcheol quien lo llamaba casi a diario, aunque siendo honesto, Jeonghan la extrañaba, la señora Choi era una agradable mujer quien hasta el último momento le había llamado para disculparse por las actitudes de su hijo.

Debido a todo lo anterior, Jeonghan de hecho se sintió mejor, era extraño, obviamente había llorado unos días debido a su ruptura, después de todo tres años junto a la misma persona no eran cualquier cosa. Sin embargo poco después ya se encontraba mejor, viviendo casi normalmente y tratando de comenzar de nuevo. 

Ese día regresó de casa después de hacer sus compras mensuales, no había mucho que hacer y fue entonces que se dispuso a ordenar un poco su casa ya que en los siguientes días estaría saturado de trabajo y fue así que sin más comenzó con su labor.

Finalmente, cuando hubo terminado todo, se dirigió a su closet para ordenar su ropa que pronto estaría a punto de aplastarle cual avalancha si no se encargaba de asunto. Fue en ese momento que, tras doblar y doblar ropa, se encontró con ciertas prendas que por un tiempo había olvidado. 

Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y es que recordar ese día en el cual había conocido a Jisoo era como un trago amargo, finalmente las cosas no salieron como él lo había planeado ese día, pero definitivamente no era un recuerdo que le gustara tener presente. 

—Necesito devolver esto.—Se dijo a sí mismo, era la única cosa que tal vez le recordaba a Seungcheol de una manera no muy grata, así que devolver la ropa a Jisoo representaría algo así como cerrar un ciclo. Sería fácil, solo iría, le daría sus cosas mostrándose lo más serio posible y se daría media vuelta para alejarse, si Jisoo intentaba hacerle preguntas lo detendría enseguida y seguiría su camino. 

Fácil. 

..  
..  
..

Jisoo descansaba recostado en el sofá, ciertamente había tenido un día agotador al salir a correr por la mañana y luego proseguir a ordenar su casa. Justo en ese momento lo único que deseaba era descansar un poco para después preparar su comida del día. 

Sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando el timbre sonó haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo porque ciertamente no recibía muchas visitas a esas horas y menos en un sábado. El único que solía visitarle a veces era Seungcheol pero en ese momento era imposible, el chico había dejado de insistir después de un tiempo y a pesar de que era lo mejor, eso de alguna manera había lastimado a Jisoo.  
Aún así se levantó con pereza a abrir para posteriormente encontrarse con cierto chico lindo de rubios cabellos. 

—Que sorpresa.—Expresó, realmente se encontraba sorprendido, podría esperar a cualquier persona, excepto al joven sin nombre. 

Jeonghan sonrió con timidez.—Yo... estaba ordenando mi closet y encontré esto.—Explicó, extendiendo su mano que sostenía una bolsa con lo que parecía ser ropa dentro.—Recordé que jamás te devolví tu ropa y tampoco te agradecí por haberme ayudado aquella vez. 

Jisoo sonrió complacido.—No creí que vendrías a devolverme esto, y yo que ya te lo había regalado.—Expresó mientras tomaba las prendas. 

Jeonghan no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.—No podría conservarlo, me sentiría extraño, pero ahora que te lo he regresado supongo que puedo vivir en paz. Ahora me voy. 

—No, espera.—Jisoo le detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.—¿No quieres pasar a comer algo? Después de todo la última vez te fuiste sin probar mi comida. 

—No me parece que eso sea-

Su frase fue interrumpida cuando nuevamente su aparato digestivo le indicó que de hecho no había desayunado esa mañana, así que obviamente estaba hambriento, el chico de cabellos negros rió divertido mientras Jeonghan cubría su estómago con una de sus manos. 

—Anda, entra. Te prometo que no voy a comerte.

Y sin darle oportunidad al contrario de oponerse, le obligó a adentrarse a su propiedad.  
Instintivamente, Jeonghan volvió a recorrer el recinto con su mirada, estar ahí tampoco era un buen recuerdo, pero increíblemente y contrario a la última vez, en ese momento se sentía acogedor y cómodo a la vez. Le sorprendía que Jisoo transmitiera esa especie de vibra. 

Jisoo le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando puso un vaso de jugo y un par de emparedados, sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa que el contrario le dedicó le hizo quedarse sin habla por un momento. 

—Lamento darte algo tan simple, recién iba a ponerme a cocinar.—Explicó sintiéndose apenado.

Jeonghan negó con la cabeza.—Está perfecto, muchas gracias. 

Jisoo volvió a sonreír y se sentó frente a él, degustando un poco de jugo. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Soltó Jisoo de repente rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Jeonghan solo se limitó a asentir. 

—¿Por qué me citaste ese día? ¿Planeabas golpearme en un café? 

Al oír aquellas palabras, Jeonghan no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla discreta, ahora que Jisoo lo preguntaba, ni siquiera él sabía la verdadera razón. 

—Yo sólo planeaba reclamarte algunas cosas, no tenía idea de que también estuvieras viviendo de una mentira al igual que yo. 

—Ya veo, creo que fue buena idea, pero... ¿era necesario esconderte detrás de un arbusto? 

En ese momento Jeonghan se ahogó con su bebida, tosiendo repetidas veces sin poder detenerse. Jisoo por su parte se vio un poco asustado, parándose enseguida a darle palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarle a normalizar su respiración. 

Cuando por fin logró calmarse, Jeonghan aclaró su garganta mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.—¿Como es que tú...

—Te vi desde que llegué, de hecho creí que acompañabas al niño de la bicicleta, pero supe que no era así cuando comenzaste a gritarle.—Explicó. 

Tras esa explicación, las mejillas de Jeonghan se ruborizaron, haciendo que ahora se volviese más tímido. 

—Yo... tenía que estar seguro de que fueras tú, pero las cosas no fueron como lo planeado, como ya te diste cuenta. 

—Lo cual fue bueno, de otra manera probablemente hubiéramos terminado peleando sin motivo en medio de toda esa gente. 

—Supongo que tienes razón.—Respondió con seriedad.—Gracias, Jisoo.—Soltó de repente logrando sorprender al contrario. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Sé que terminaste lo que fuera que tuvieras con Seungcheol, a pesar de que no fue tu culpa, fue muy lindo de tu parte hacerlo. Probablemente tú lo quieres mucho y quizá no fue fácil para ti. 

Jisoo dejó su vaso sobre la mesa.—Eso ni siquiera lo menciones, en realidad mi intención nunca fue romper la relación de alguien más, jamás me ha gustado ser "el otro", y de haberlo sabido antes, ni siquiera me hubiese relacionado con él en primer lugar. Espero que ahora se esté portando bien contigo porque si no, yo-

—Él terminó conmigo hace no mucho. Creo que se tardó demasiado en decirme las cosas, pero a pesar de todo, agradezco que haya tenido el valor, todo gracias a ti. 

—¿A mí? 

Jeonghan asintió.—Sé que fue debido a ti el que haya decidido sincerarse, no preguntes cómo, solo es así. 

—Entiendo. Lamento mucho que no hayan podido seguir con su relación. 

—También yo, pero el hecho de que ya no estemos juntos no significa que yo no pueda seguir con mi vida. Tuve una antes de él y planeo seguir con ella. 

Jisoo sonrió.—Así se habla.

Jeonghan pensó que solamente devolvería la ropa y en menos de dos horas ya se encontraría de nuevo en casa, sin embargo ahí estaba, a las siete de la noche, en casa de cierto joven de cabellos negros hablando y hablando sin detenerse, lo cierto era que Jisoo tenía muchas experiencias que contar y a decir verdad no era para nada aburrido. 

Hablaron de Seungcheol en primer lugar, ambos se atrevieron a contar cómo lo habían conocido y también cómo se fueron dando las cosas hasta llegar al punto de la relación en la cual ya no podían considerarse amigos. Ninguno se sintió incómodo al respecto, pues ambos, al ser engañados por la misma persona, se entendían perfectamente. 

También hablaron acerca de sus trabajos y sus carreras universitarias, ambos coincidieron en que querían ser escritores, pero sus padres les habían obligado a ser otra cosa distinta.

Sus vidas no eran muy distintas, de hecho tenían demasiadas cosas en común, excepto que Jeonghan era un chico un tanto miedoso a enfrentar cosas nuevas, y Jisoo, muy por el contrario, amaba experimentar de todo un poco. 

Así los minutos pasaron, las horas transcurrieron y pronto se hizo de noche entre tema y tema. Jeonghan miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. 

—Debo irme a casa.—Manifestó levantándose del sofá, mostrando su preocupación por la hora. 

Fue entonces que Jisoo se dio cuenta también de lo tarde que era y miró a Jeonghan como pareciendo disculparse. 

—Siento haberte distraído tanto, déjame pagarte un taxi para que llegues seguro a tu casa. 

—De ninguna manera, mi casa está un poco retirada de aquí, así que gastarías demasiado. 

Jisoo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo.—Eso no importa, vamos, te acompaño. 

Y sin querer negarse, ambos caminaron a la calle donde poco después el transporte llegó.  
Antes de irse, Jisoo detuvo a Jeonghan de nueva cuenta. 

—Dijiste que te gustaba la lasagna, ¿cierto? 

Jeonghan asintió confundido. 

—Yo... estaba planeando preparar un poco mañana. Podrías venir, si quieres. 

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Jeonghan fue casi irreal, si él mismo se hubiese visto a sí mismo antes probablemente se hubiera burlado de su expresión. Sin embargo justo en ese momento no le interesaba lo graciosamente ridículo que pudiera verse. 

Finalmente asintió, no sabía por qué pero aceptar de repente no sonaba tan mal. 

Jisoo sonrió ante aquel gesto, abrió la puerta del taxi y le invitó a introducirse en él.—Nos vemos mañana entonces. 

Jeonghan aceptó y se adentró en el taxi. 

—Jeonghan. Me llamo Jeonghan.—Dijo para después cerrar la puerta y alejarse. 

~🌸~


	3. Chapter 3

No estaba seguro si sería bueno aparecer a las nueve de la mañana, después de todo, no se percató de que Jisoo no había puesto hora hasta que ya se encontraba de vuelta en casa por la noche, así que ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de la casa del ex-amante de su ex-novio. 

Era una locura. 

Tocó la puerta esperando que Jisoo no se molestara por la hora, tal vez el chico acostumbraba a despertar más tarde los domingos.  
Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensaba, la puerta se abrió casi enseguida dejando ver a un Jisoo bastante despierto y peinado, y en cuanto vio a su invitado, sonrió y le invitó a pasar. 

—No pensé que llegarías tan temprano. Por suerte ya he preparado el desayuno.—Explicó una vez que ambos tomaron asiento. 

Jeonghan sonrió con timidez.—Lo siento. 

—No te disculpes, no lo dije en ese sentido. De hecho me alegra que estés aquí porque así podemos trabajar juntos en la receta y también me cuentas qué otras cosas te gustan. 

Jeonghan volvió a sonreír ahora un poco más confiado y tranquilo, eso era lo que Jisoo transmitía con sus palabras y su voz. Definitivamente era alguien con quien podías sentirte cómodo en poco tiempo y él mismo lo estaba experimentando justo en ese momento. Así que sin decir nada más, desayunó junto a él con su mente más despejada. 

~~

Después de algunas horas, la comida finalmente estaba lista, ambos habían puesto esfuerzo en ella y en ese momento contemplaban su creación con orgullo. Honestamente hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos se sentía tan bien como justo en ese momento. 

—Se ve muy bien, me muero por probarla.—Confesó Jisoo sin contener su emoción contagiándosela al contrario. 

—También yo, es la primera vez que cocino junto a alguien.—Declaró, aunque a diferencia de Jisoo, sus palabras salían de él en voz baja. 

—La próxima vez que nos veamos podemos hacer muchas más cosas, cocinar es una de mis actividades favoritas, y si a ti también te agrada entonces sería perfecto.—Declaró con orgullo. 

Jeonghan se quedó pensativo ante esas palabras, ¿seguirse viendo? Él no había pensado en eso, es decir, el día anterior había sido porque Jeonghan debía entregarle su ropa a Jisoo, y justo en ese momento, su reunión se debía a que Jisoo le invitó a comer su platillo favorito, sin embargo no pensaba que pudiera ocurrir otro encuentro o algo así. 

Jisoo pareció notar la expresión de Jeonghan y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, así que inmediatamente prosiguió a disculparse. 

—Es sólo si tú quieres que nos sigamos viendo, yo creo que en estos dos días nos la hemos pasado muy bien, al menos es lo que yo creo. 

—¿No lo ves como algo malo?—Cuestionó Jeonghan tras plantearse a sí mismo esa pregunta. 

—¿Tendría que verlo así? 

—No lo sé, yo... es solo que no es correcto, yo te odiaba y ahora vernos así es... 

—¿Te parece incorrecto?—Cuestionó confundido. —Tú lo has dicho, me odiabas, lo cual significa que ya no lo haces. Si siguieras odiándome eso sí que sería un problema. Yo no me siento así hacia ti y tampoco tengo algo en contra tuyo, de hecho me pareces muy agradable, eres tímido pero eso te da cierto toque de ternura y a decir verdad me es grato convivir contigo. 

Jeonghan no dijo nada, sólo miró al chico que en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima mientras hablaba. Envidiaba eso de Jisoo, que fuera tan seguro de sí mismo y a la vez tan sincero para decir las cosas. Además, aquellas palabras dichas le hicieron sentir bien. 

—Además creo que tenemos cosas en común, fácilmente podríamos iniciar una amistad que comenzó por un extraño odio.—Rió divertido.—Pero si tú no deseas esto yo no puedo obligarte, entiendo que te sientas incómodo, después de todo él fue tu novio oficialmente y al parecer no fue algo de corta duración. 

Jeonghan negó enseguida, no podía creer que se hubiese atrevido a cuestionarse algo así, por milésima vez se recordaba a sí mismo que Jisoo no tenía la culpa, así que se encargó de dedicarle una sonrisa muy diferente a las anteriores que parecían ser tímidas o fingidas, esa nueva sonrisa transmitía confianza y un poco más de seguridad. 

—Tienes razón, también me agradas y creo que no estaría mal tratar de llevarnos aún mejor. Es solo que para mí era inusual pensar en que tú y yo podríamos llegar a establecer una buena relación, es todo. 

Ante dichas palabras, Jisoo le devolvió el gesto.—Tal vez no sea algo que ocurra comúnmente, pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos ser la excepción, ¿cierto? 

Jeonghan asintió y tras esas palabras decidieron degustar su creación quedando maravillados con el resultado. 

..  
..  
..

Pensar que solo se verían algunas veces cada cierto tiempo parecía gracioso justo en ese momento, pues ese día Jeonghan y Jisoo en realidad estaban cumpliendo tres meses desde la vez que acordaron volverse más cercanos. 

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, y es que el trabajo tomaba gran parte del tiempo de ambos y eso aunado a que se veían todos los fines de semana sin excepción, habían sido factores importantes para que sintiesen que esos últimos meses eran equivalentes a días fugaces que pasan más rápido de lo que cualquiera desearía por el simple hecho de comenzar y concluir cada uno de ellos con algo agradable. 

Después de unos días de ir a casa del contrario, ambos decidieron cambiar de rutina, visitando lugares juntos que los dos habían querido visitar desde hacía un tiempo, todo resultó agradable, en realidad se entendían bastante bien por sus gustos e inclusive Jeonghan se había atrevido a probar nuevos platillos que Jisoo preparaba para él, prometiéndole que si resultaba ser alérgico él mismo le llevaría al hospital sin titubear. 

Y no sólo era eso, Jisoo en realidad había llevado a Jeonghan a varios lugares que en el pasado se negó a visitar con Seungcheol porque no llamaban su atención, sin embargo, curiosamente, con Jisoo resultaban divertidos porque el chico se encargaba de convencerle explicándole cada detalle de esos lugares haciendo de ellos algo que lograba intrigar a Jeonghan hasta el punto de aceptar ir. 

Como aquella vez que Jisoo había propuesto ir a un partido de fútbol; en aquella ocasión, Jeonghan se negó rotundamente, pues si había algo que Jeonghan odiara en demasía, eso definitivamente tenía que ser el fútbol porque pensaba que era un deporte sin mucho sentido. No obstante, Jisoo se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle cada cosa con detalle, haciendo despertar un poco su interés en el tema. Como consecuencia de ello, ahora Jeonghan apoyaba a un equipo de fútbol y a veces se reunía con Jisoo para asistir a los partidos o sintonizarlos por la televisión. 

Jeonghan no entendía cómo era que había pasado de odiar a Jisoo a simplemente sentirse cómodo junto a él siendo relativamente poco tiempo el que llevaban de conocerse. Aún así, no se culpaba por ello, el chico era agradable y había sido víctima junto con el, de modo que no había nada de malo. 

Lo único que en realidad le preocupaba era que nada quitaba que Jisoo y Seungcheol seguían trabajando en el mismo lugar y probablemente se seguían viendo con frecuencia.   
¿Y si ellos se arrepentían y decidían intentarlo esta vez como algo formal? ¿Y si Jisoo comenzaba a odiarle por ser el ex-novio de Seungcheol que vivió con él durante dos años?

Pensamientos como ese llenaban su mente cada que Jisoo le resumía su semana en el trabajo. No mencionaba a Seungcheol en ningún momento pero Jeonghan sabía que si no lo hacía era para no incomodarle, agradecía eso con todo su ser. 

Ese día habían decidido ir a un concierto de un grupo que admiraban, obtener los boletos no había sido tarea fácil pero finalmente lograron conseguirlo gracias a un amigo de Jeonghan. Habían esperado ese día con ansias y ahora que finalmente estaban ahí ninguno se molestaba por ocultar su emoción. 

Cuando entraron se acomodaron en sus lugares y conversaron mientras el espectáculo comenzaba; algo increíble en su extraña y poco usual relación, era que siempre tenían un tema de conversación y los silencios incómodos habían dejado de hacer acto de presencia desde hacía un buen rato.

El concierto dio inicio y ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento, ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato pero sí que sincronizaban sus voces de acuerdo a la letra de la canción. La gente levantaba sus manos y las movía de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de la música, entonces Jeonghan recordó cuando Seungcheol le llevó a ver a su grupo favorito y habían hecho lo mismo y fue entonces que el pensamiento de Jisoo y su ex-novio volvió a su cabeza haciendo que su estado de ánimo disminuyera considerablemente. 

Aquel pensamiento no le dejaba en paz y lo único que pensó fue que tenía que hablar con Jisoo y decirle que no se detuviera por su causa, quizá él sí tenía lo que Seungcheol buscaba y que con él no había podido encontrar. 

"Nunca fui lo suficiente para él" Se dijo en su mente. 

Sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo cuando sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del contrario y entonces Jisoo levantó sus manos llevándose consigo la de Jeonghan, moviéndolas junto con el grupo de personas a su alrededor. 

No pudo evitar voltear a mirar a Jisoo y fue entonces que pudo ver la sonrisa pura y tranquilizadora que el adverso le brindaba.   
Jeonghan sonrió de vuelta y como por arte de magia, los malos pensamientos se dispersaron. 

Tal vez no era magia, tal vez el hecho de que Jisoo se acercó demasiado a su rostro influyó en que su mente quedase en blanco. O tal vez fue el hecho de que el chico de cabellos negros cerró sus ojos conforme la distancia se agotaba. 

O tal vez la verdadera explicación se debía a que esa noche, en ese lugar, Jisoo le había regalado un beso, que aunque fugaz e irreal, bastaba para hacer una mezcla interminable de emociones en su interior. 

No podía mentir, aquello le había gustado. 

...  
...  
...

Los siguientes días no fueron incómodos en lo absoluto como Jeonghan lo había creído, en realidad Jisoo seguía hablándole con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, aún así le dejaba claro que aquello no había sido un error puesto que Jisoo constantemente le decía que cualquier cosa que le incomodase debía decírsela de inmediato. 

El segundo beso ocurrió un mes después durante un paseo por el parque de diversiones, Jisoo había insistido en entrar a la casa de los sustos, y aunque Jeonghan sentía que moría de miedo, no se negó, puesto que siempre había tenido curiosidad. 

—Si te sientes asustado puedes abrazarme.—Había dicho Jisoo con total seguridad y aunque Jeonghan fingió ser fuerte, minutos después ya se encontraba aferrado al brazo de su acompañante haciéndole reír ante sus expresiones. 

Tras minutos de gritos y graciosos comentarios por parte de ambos, su vehículo se encontró recorriendo un sendero oscuro en el cual ambos estaban expectantes por lo que pudiese aparecer, y cuando el silencio se instaló entre ellos por primera vez, Jeonghan pudo sentir la mano de Jisoo acariciar su mejilla. 

—Esperaba encontrar lágrimas por acá.—Dijo burlonamente obteniendo un pequeño golpe en el pecho por parte de Jeonghan, sin embargo el tacto no se detuvo, contrario a eso, sintió la yema del dedo de Jisoo contornear su mejilla suavemente y entonces una respiración se encontraba cerca de sus labios. 

Jeonghan cerró sus ojos sin huir de lo que seguiría a continuación y entonces el par de labios que estaba esperando tocaron los suyos con suavidad, amoldándose perfectamente mientras ambos se abrazaban para fortalecer así la cercanía.   
Jeonghan no tenía manera de describir la sensación, lo único que sabía era que aquello le agradaba demasiado como para no detenerse en un buen rato. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que deseaba, el contacto cesó cuando una extraña figura aterradora apareció frente a ellos haciéndoles gritar para después reír ruidosamente. 

~~

Así como las cosas comenzaron rápido en su relación, fue la misma velocidad con la cual ambos sintieron que aquellos sentimientos del uno hacia el otro no eran los mismos. No era normal que cada que Jisoo apareciera en el punto de encuentro el corazón de Jeonghan se acelerase, tampoco era normal que Jisoo planeara con antelación cada salida juntos o que pensara en las cosas que le gustarían a Jeonghan. 

Y por supuesto, esos besos dados con anterioridad tampoco eran indicativo de una simple amistad. Ellos lo sabían, aquello era obvio pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta al otro. 

Jeonghan pensaba que después de todo lo sucedido, lo justo era que fuese él quien diera el siguiente paso esta vez, así que ese día se atrevió a invitar a Jisoo a su casa; tenía miedo, eso era seguro, pero ya no tenía dudas respecto a sus sentimientos y sabía que tenía que atreverse.   
Jisoo, por supuesto, se sintió muy emocionado ante dicha invitación y aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, así que como consecuencia, Jeonghan había pasado todo el día anterior arreglándola lo mejor posible para la ocasión. Él no era de esos que gustaban de ir a restaurantes o lugares románticos, en realidad Jeonghan prefería hablar de esos temas en privado y guardar esos momentos sólo para él.

Cuando Jisoo llegó, Jeonghan estaba casi seguro de que había dejado algún lugar sin limpiar o que quizá su cabello se veía mal. Aún así fue a abrir la puerta sin poder contener su emoción. 

Recibió su invitado con una sonrisa radiante que Jisoo no pasó desapercibida y con toda naturalidad le saludó depositando un corto beso en sus labios. 

Finalmente se adentraron en la propiedad y Jeonghan ofreció a Jisoo una bebida que le había tomado horas preparar, revisando meticulosamente cada detalle para asegurarse de que estuviese perfecta. 

—Esto es delicioso, tienes mucho talento para estas cosas.—Le elogió Jisoo con una sonrisa tal y como Jeonghan se lo había imaginado mientras la preparaba. 

Le encantaba Jisoo, algo que Seungcheol nunca hacía era elogiarle por las cosas que con tanto esfuerzo hacía.   
Jeonghan sabía que no estaba bien comparar a un chico con el otro, sin embargo no podía evitar apreciar en Jisoo cada cosa que con Seungcheol no había sido capaz de vivir en su momento y eso definitivamente le hacía pensar que él era el chico indicado. 

La tarde pronto cayó sobre ellos, a decir verdad Jeonghan había estado esperando el momento adecuado para declararse pero tras horas y horas de platicar simplemente no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. 

No fue hasta que ambos se quedaron en silencio observando un programa de televisión que Jeonghan decidió que el momento había llegado, así se se giró para mirar a Jisoo y tomó su mano llamando su atención. 

Jisoo volteó hacia él de igual manera entendiendo que deseaba comunicarle algo y tras un largo suspiro Jeonghan comenzó con su pequeño (largo) discurso que se había dedicado a ensayar durante toda la noche porque esas cosas requerían tiempo, dedicación y, por supuesto, algo de práctica previa. 

—Jisoo... yo... he estado pensando en esto por mucho tiempo, yo creo que nosotros comenzamos mal las cosas y aunque ya he repetido hasta el cansancio que no fue tu culpa yo no pude dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien en nuestra relación. Me equivoqué contigo, no sé qué diablos planeaba al ir a buscarte ese día, solamente estaba enojado y deseaba enfrentarte.—Rió secamente.—Vamos, yo incluso estaba listo para golpearte en el rostro si el momento lo requería. 

Jisoo rió, aunque a decir verdad aún no lograba comprender la razón de aquellas palabras. 

—En fin, las cosas siguieron su curso y de repente nosotros nos veíamos cada fin de semana en tu casa o aquí en la mía. Yo me la pasaba muy bien aunque no te lo dijera siempre tal y como tú lo hacías. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso yo estaba inseguro, pensaba que en cualquier momento nuestra extraña relación acabaría porque quizá tú te estabas viendo con Seungcheol de nuevo sin que yo lo supiera, no te culparía por eso pero honestamente, de ser así, yo no me sentiría alegre con el asunto, así que tras pensarlo mucho y darle vueltas al asunto yo decidí que- 

—Quieres que me aleje.—Jisoo interrumpió con mirada afligida. 

—¿Qué? 

"¡No, no y no! No se suponía que Jisoo debía interpretar las cosas de esa manera, ¿por qué diablos tienes que complicarte tanto para una simple confesión, Yoon Jeonghan?" Se reclamó a sí mismo completamente frustrado ante aquello. Se golpeó internamente y entonces decidió que antes de arruinarlo todo por completo tenía que decir las cosas directo, al grano. 

—Me gustas, yo decidí que me gustas.—Soltó sin más logrando sorprender al contrario. 

El silencio se volvió eterno a pesar de que sólo habían pasado milésimas de segundo. Jeonghan comenzaba a preocuparse, tal vez Jisoo se reiría de él en su cara y se iría para contárselo a Seungcheol. Pero qué estúpido. 

El silencio se rompió cuando Jisoo comenzó a reír y Jeonghan frunció el entrecejo siendo él el confundido esta vez. 

—Eres un tonto, me asustaste. Creí que ya no querrías verme.—Reprochó fingiendo molestia.—Yo creí que eso estaba aclarado desde hacía mucho tiempo pero me alegra que me lo digas ahora, tú también me gustas, Jeonghan. Me gustas mucho. Y para tu información, Seungcheol se cambió a otra sede de la empresa hace mucho tiempo. 

Aquello por supuesto que tomó por sorpresa a Jeonghan, sus comisuras se elevaron dibujando una sonrisa tan radiante como cada vez que se veían últimamente, y sin decir nada más ni esperar una señal, se acercó para unir sus labios con los de Jisoo. 

El beso tomó fuerza rápidamente y pronto Jeonghan se encontró a horcajadas sobre Jisoo aferrándose a su nuca, antes aquella escena podría haberlo avergonzado, sin embargo en ese momento nada importaba porque sabía que Jisoo era el correcto en su vida y Jisoo también lo sabía. Eran el uno para el otro y no había duda de ello. 

Minutos después se separaron para normalizar sus respiraciones y sonrieron satisfechos de haber aclarado las cosas. 

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?—Preguntó Jeonghan de repente, ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto. 

Jisoo rió de nueva cuenta.—Pero qué repentino, me encanta.—Confesó para darle un beso corto al rubio.—Por supuesto que quiero. 

Un beso selló aquella propuesta, ninguno quería pensar, lo único que importaba era que estaban ahí, compartiendo sus sentimientos que resultaban mutuos y regalándose muestras de aquello en roces y caricias en los labios ajenos con los propios y sus lenguas tímidas formando parte del momento. 

..  
..  
..

El primer amor es algo que se vive con tanta emoción porque tienes la dicha de experimentar algo que nunca antes habías vivido. No hay punto de comparación por más que las relaciones subsecuentes resulten mejor que la primera, porque simplemente el recuerdo de lo vivido es tan épicamente hermoso que es difícil de comparar, a pesar de que al final las cosas no terminen bien, los momentos buenos nadie los borra. 

Así era como se sentía Jisoo en ese momento estando bajo la sombra de un árbol con un chico de cabellos rubios recargado en su hombro. Él nunca antes se había enamorado y aunque probablemente con Seungcheol podría haber pasado, el hombre en cuestión no le habia permitido descubrirlo con claridad. 

Contrario a él, con Jeonghan se sentía tan dichoso que no podía atreverse a negar ese sentimiento tan obvio y casi palpable que había nacido hacía un buen rato; estaba enamorado, eso estaba más que claro. Jeonghan simplente era lo que cualquiera pudiera desear y que afortunadamente él tenía el gusto de presumir. La realidad era que por primera vez se sentía de esa manera, por primera vez estaba enamorado. 

Jeonghan era ese primer amor del que todos hablaban. 

Seis meses habían pasado desde que el rubio se había declarado, todo iba cada vez mejor e inclusive la idea de vivir juntos en el futuro había pasado por sus mentes, aún así esa decisión la tomarían con calma después. Aún así habían tenido el tiempo para explorarse en todos los sentidos; extrañamente Jeonghan no se había negado a pesar del miedo que sentía, Jisoo siempre le dejó claro que no harían nada que Jeonghan no desease, pero él decidió que estaba seguro al respecto, después de todo no podía vivir con miedo toda su vida. 

Esa noche, Jisoo le trató con cariño y delicadeza, volviéndose un poco más rudo por petición de Jeonghan y éste se golpeó internamente por no dejarse experimentar algo tan bueno como aquello, sin embargo no se arrepentía de dejar que fuese Jisoo su primera vez. Todo había sido perfecto, tal y como siempre lo pensó. 

Justo en ese momento se encontraban descansando en el parque después de salir a correr por la mañana, Jeonghan se había quedado a pasar la noche en casa de Jisoo después de que se les hiciera tarde jugando videojuegos como un par de niños. 

El día era cálido y perfecto para salir un rato, así que por ello decidieron salir al parque y una vez que se cansaron decidieron detenerse un rato bajo la sombra de un árbol. 

A lo lejos alguien les observaba atónito por la escena, no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían y estuvo a punto de acercarse para corroborarlo, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un chico de baja estatura quien tomó su mano y le llevó consigo aún más lejos de ahí. 

Jeonghan y Jisoo se levantaron después de descansar por un buen rato y se tomaron de la mano para caminar a casa.   
Antes de poder irse, ambos fueron conscientes de la figura que los observaba cada vez más cerca mientras ellos caminaban: esos grandes ojos, esas largas pestañas que los adornaban y esos cabellos negros eran inconfundibles, definitivamente era Choi Seungcheol quien los miraba con sorpresa. 

Jeonghan siguió caminando sin detenerse, llevándose a Jisoo consigo quien imitó sus acciones. Ya no dolía ver a Seungcheol y tampoco dolía el hecho de que el mencionado estuviese tomando la mano de alguien más. 

Mientras se alejaban, Jeonghan artículo con sus labios la palabra "Gracias" y Seungcheol entendió el por qué.   
Si le hubiesen dicho a Jeonghan hace unos meses que terminaría al lado de la persona que más odiaba, seguramente se habría reído a carcajadas. 

Si le hubieran dicho que se separaría de Seungcheol el algún momento de su vida, quizá se hubiese molestado ante semejante afirmación. 

Y si le hubieran dicho que en algún momento estaría agradecido con Seungcheol por serle infiel, probablemente se habría desmayado por dicha estupidez. 

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento nada de eso estaba pasando, Jeonghan realmente estaba agradecido por todas esas teorías descabelladas, no podía sentirse más feliz como lo estaba en ese momento. 

Jisoo era suyo ahora, no podía pedir nada más. 

Ojalá le hubieran dicho los beneficios que le traería aquella infidelidad. 

~FIN~

~🌸~


End file.
